chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Star
Star is the eleventh girl to join Daniel's harem. She brings an element of mystery with her and becomes one of the group's fighters against danger. Appearance Star has tan colored skin, long purple hair, and large black cat ears. Her left eye is blue while the right is green, and she has two long feline tails that are black, with one having a solid white end while the other has white stripes on it. She wears a white skirt that has black spots on it and a tear running up her thigh, and a brown leather tunic left undone over her chest. She doesn't wear panties beneath her skirt and it's mentioned by the girls who noticed that her pubic hair is also colored purple. Personality Star is at the core a kindhearted woman with different layers to her personality. She can be extremely friendly and excitable, such as when she's seen playing with Luna and Pip, a serious and capable fighter, such as when she singlehandedly took on all of Daniel's mates to get to him as well as when she took out a group of bandits all by herself to save Clover, and can be a rather mysterious girl as its always difficult to tell what she's thinking. Like all jinxes she can only meow like a cat, so like it is for Squeak body language and facial expression play a big role for others to understand her. Also like Squeak she has no inner monologue throughout the series, and its been shown that Doku's spiritwalk magic doesn't work on her due to her cursing aura that all jinxes have. Although she looks and dresses like a wild monster she's actually quite sophisticated and intelligent. She's capable of reading and writing as well as behaving in a civilized manner, provided her inner nature hasn't been starved for a long period of time. Raised by an adoptive mother named Seraphine in a luxurious home when she was young, Star learned how to dance, how to fight, and understand much about the world she lived in through reading and lessons from her mother. Of course she is capable of behaving like a typical cat from time to time, such as when she gets her hands on fish or tangles herself up in yarn. One of her quirks involves a heightened interest in clocks. From pocket watches to grandfather clocks, Star always has a love of watching the ticking timepieces while meowing to herself in song. The reason for this isn't because she cares about the actual time, but rather the clocks remind her of happy years she spent in her old home with her adoptive mother. It's learned in Act IX that the words Star always sings is a saying her mother used to sing to her: “Asilinte, majenti, vol rummus de allienti.” This translates to "My life, my dreams, my time with you is eternal." This one saying has become a constant reminder and comfort to Star through the most troubling of times and continues to be her trademark phrase whenever she sits before a clock, always meowing and swaying side to side to the rhythm of the pendulum. It's also revealed in Act IX that Star is only half jinx. Her adoptive mother was a vampire and imbued Star with vampiric blood to make her stronger and harder to kill in combat. This also gives her fangs, which jinxes don't normally have. Although she is part vampire she doesn't have the thirst for blood and eats normal food like Daniel and the girls. Abilities Near-Immortality: With vampire blood infused into her, Star has inherited their incredible regenerative abilities. Broken bones, punctured eyes, or even being blown up in an explosion, any and all damage Star takes, even if it would be fatal, is quickly mended and healed thanks to her vampiric blood. She does however share a vampire's weakness in that if she takes a wooden stake or weapon through her heart she'll die. While this does protect her in combat, it doesn't affect typical needs to stay alive. Food and air are still needed for her to live. Teleportation: Like all jinxes, Star can magically teleport short distances at will. She's even able to teleport others if she holds onto them. This is used to get around quickly and also attack her opponents from any angle without warning. Cursing Aura: As a jinx, Star has a natural aura that actively reflects harm being aimed towards her. The way jinxes are known to be bad luck aren't just rumors, as bad things always happen to those who attack a jinx. If any attack, be it magical or physical, is directed towards Star, it will either bounce right back at the attacker or misfortune will befall them and strike them with a horrible, and perhaps fatal, accident before they can hit Star. This aura doesn't reflect accidents or sexual acts towards Star however, as she can still be hit with a pillow during a pillow fight and receive Alyssa's special brand of "punishment" without anything bad happening to Alyssa in the process. Close-Quarters Fighter: During her upbringing Star was trained to be a deadly assassin for her mother. She learned how to fight, either bare-handed or using a pair of daggers, and became renowned for her impressive kill count in the world as the infamous Bloodcat of VanEllovan. Although she has since taken a vow never to take a life again (at least not on purpose since her reflective aura isn't always so merciful) she's still one of the most skilled fighters in Daniel's group by far. Dreamwalk Technique: In Act XI Star reveals her ability to enter people's dreams. This is done by forming a unique pentagram-shaped casting base in her palm that she then touches the head of someone with. In doing so she can observe what the dreamer is imagining and even interact with them should she choose. She can speak to them, either directly or indirectly like a disembodied voice, and even make herself visible to them if she wishes. It's unclear if this ability is something all jinxes can do or if she inherited this power after being infused with vampire blood. Development Star is first encountered in Act VIII when she enters Daniel and his group's home and takes a liking to their grandfather clock. While demonstrating her magical abilities and easily avoiding Mika, Milly, and Mae Harollson's attacks, she also shows an extremely friendly attitude towards Daniel's girls. However when first seeing Daniel that changes and Star quickly tries to rape him in front of all the girls. Before she can successfully mate with him Alyssa figures out a loophole around her reflective aura, being that it won't reflect sexual acts towards her. That being the case Alyssa quickly incapacitates Star by her usual method of punishing troublesome girls in their home. Seeing that there is a good soul in Star from her earlier behavior with the girls Daniel tries to reason with her, and is again almost raped by Star who, this time, takes down all the other girls who try to stop her with more violent attacks before pinning him down forcibly. Using Kroanette and Squeak's auras with his Synergy, Daniel manages to escape her grasp and give her a super-powered spank thanks to Squeak's aura, stunning Star long enough for Alyssa to again incapacitate her. Realizing she needs more of a deterrent to repress her urges the group has Kitten threaten talk to Star and warn her to behave or else. Afterwards Star seems to hold in her urges extremely well. Later she overhears Doku and Clover talking about Daniel and how he genuinely loves and cares for monsters, seeming to spark a growing curiosity with Daniel. When Clover runs off in denial of her feelings and ambushed by bandits Star follows her and saves the elf by fending off all the men without bothering to rape any of them. The next day Star proves her self-control when she's seen sitting atop a sleeping Daniel, having the perfect chance to rape him and yet doing nothing but watching him. While staying in their company Star seems to take an interest in the way Daniel cares for his girls while also displaying a growing fear about something from her past. Although she becomes increasingly tame and nicer towards Daniel she keeps worrying about something in secret. In Act IX it's learned that Star is in fact the renowned mass-murdering monster known as the Bloodcat of VanEllovan. Fearful that Daniel will hate her Star tries to run away, but Daniel comes after her and implores her to come back and explain herself. With the help of Star's old friend/enemy, Reiko, who is able to understand Star, the group learns of Star's past where she became a deadly assassin for her mother, Seraphine, who changed from a peaceful noblewoman to a ruthless tyrant of the Glyphmare region. From killing anyone her mother ordered her to, to even sacrificing what she was by being turned into half vampire, Star had done everything she could to stay with her mother until finally realizing the person who her mother had become wasn't who she used to be. It was Star herself that then put down Seraphine and lost the will to live. Remembering that her mother wanted her to live happily and peacefully before she turned evil and that she never wanted Star to fall into darkness, Star found renewed spirit and vowed to live in peace as well as never kill again (at least not on purpose since her reflective aura may not always be so merciful). After hearing the tale Daniel and the girls accept Star for who she really is and consider the Bloodcat of VanEllovan to be dead along with Seraphine. It becomes known that Star has fallen in love with Daniel because he reminds her of the caring soul her mother used to have. Daniel isn't able to say he truly loves her yet as he hasn't had enough time to form that bond with her, to which Star accepts and counters by stating that she'll wait as long as it takes for him to love her then. Star's personality doesn't really change during the series. More information is given about her over time, however the girl she is always remains the same. Star is the group's lively, protective, frisky, and still a little mysterious companion. Aura As of the latest book Star's aura hasn't been revealed in the series or seen how it will affect Daniel. According to her official bio from the author, Star's aura manifests as the power of reflection when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is a star within a broken circlet bathed in sapphire light. What effect this will have on Daniel has yet to be seen. Harem Status Star's role in the harem is that of a fighter like Triska and Clover. She's a very skilled combatant and can leap into action faster than Clover can draw an arrow. She's become protective of Daniel and the girls, and with her cursing aura as a shield she's more than ready to defend her new home. As of the latest book Star hasn't joined in the group's lovemaking sessions or had her first time with Daniel yet. Her alternate partner in the harem hasn't been revealed. Fetish Star's fetish is being dominant in bed. This has been evidenced by how she enjoys treating Specca like a slave with her tie as a leash and how she loves seeing the nixie becoming fearful and weak to her. In her past she was shown to have a harem of men chained to her bed for her sole pleasure, all of them having looks on their faces showing they've resigned themselves to being her sex toys. She herself has even admitted she's a dominatrix when Alyssa made the assumption. As of the latest book she has not been able to practice this fetish with Daniel yet. Trivia * In the original draft of Chronicles of Eden - Act VIII, Star wasn't written in with any description of having tan colored skin. The artist of the book artwork drew Star with a darker tan for the portrait order and the look was approved by the author who then rewrote Star's introduction to include the description of her tanned skin color. *Originally, Star never existed in the series when it was planned. Her character came to be after the author saw an avatar online of a punk schoolgirl with cat ears and differently colored eyes along with long violet hair. The idea of Star the jinx was written up, and she was quickly inserted into the story as a new mate for Daniel. Artwork __FORCETOC__ Star - Jinx.png Star.png The Bloodcat of VanEllovan - Jinx-Vampire.png Character Sheet - Star.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Star and Tabitha - The Catgirls of Eden.jpg Category:Characters Category:Jinx Category:Vampire